


college years

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [132]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Gen, Pines triplets, Post-Gravity Falls, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Bonding, Triplet AU, Tyrone is a stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dipper, Mabel and Tyrone share an apartment.Triplets AU





	college years

“Tyrone, your room stinks weed.” Dipper said as he opened the door to his brother’s room. He, Mabel and Tyrone were living in a four room apartment near campus, splitting the rent. Living together was amazing, even though they were so different. “Are you smoking on a school day?”

 

He looked around and saw Mabel lying in a beanbag in the corner of the room under a Pink Floyd poster. His sister was lying down comfortably, playing on her 3DS, before letting out a laugh.

 

“Of course he is, he’s a stoner Dip. He promised he’ll pay for pizza though, right Ty?”

 

Tyrone nodded as he sat on his bed, bong beside him, currently trying to play the ukulele, he always got music inspiration after smoking, and not to brag, Tyrone was the musician of the triplets.

 

“Of course sis. Want some too bro?”

 

He smiled, showing of his braces. Mabel had gotten hers taken out years ago, but this one out of the triplets still had his, even as a college sophomore.

 

Dipper nodded, before sitting down on the floor, he had been carrying books and notes, along with other stuff. He was studying for finals, since he was majoring in advanced science. He had also found out that studying with his siblings in the room helped him.

 

“Sure, extra pepperoni please. I need study motivation. When are we buying.”

 

“In about an hour, that’s when I’ll get hungry.” Tyrone said, before playing a C major. “Is that ok with you guys?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Nice, it’s a deal then.”


End file.
